Sosuke Inukawa
(TV series) (Drama CD)|english voice = }} Sousuke Inukawa (犬川荘介 Inukawa Sōsuke) is the owner of Duty Bead. He is one of the three survivors of Otsuka Village, along with Shino Inuzuka and Hamaji. Sosuke can also transform into a dog named Yoshiro, who belonged to Shino in his childhood days. He treats Shino and Hamaji as family, since he has no known living relatives. Appearance Sousuke is a fairly attractive young man who has been called handsome many times. He has dark blue hair, silver-blue eyes and a peony shaped birthmark on the back of his neck, as well as a scar. Due to the split soul with Ao, Sousuke also tends to be cold and not feel any pain. In later episodes, he is found to lose vision in one eye. These physical disabilities occurred (as in the anime) from Ao becoming stronger as the dominant half of the soul. Personality Sousuke has a very kind and gentle personality as well as being very mature in his way of speech. He is a very hard worker. History When he was a child, Mayor Inuzuka of Otsuka, Shino’s father, found him and his mother collapsed by the road. They were taken in, but his mother died, and he lost all his memories of what happened before then. He now looks after Shino, his childhood friend. Plot Skills At will, Sosuke can transform into a dog named Yoshiro. Relationships Shino Inuzuka Sosuke is both a childhood friend as well as an older brother figure to Shino. Sosuke would keep Shino company by reading stories when Shino was bedridden. He is also very protective of Shino and often volunteers to pay the prices for his deeds, as seen when he was willing to pay the price of having his arm cut off in order to protect Shino when he trespassed into Chikage's house. He is constantly by Shino's side and tends to spend half his time bailing him out of trouble. Ao His (shadow) which was most probably born when Shino saved his life five years ago, but at the cost of splitting Sousuke's soul in half. The shadow holds the other half of Sousuke's soul. His shadow was most likely found by a mysterious priestess that went by the name "Princess," who is probably connected to the Princess mentioned by Rio Satomi when Shino and Sousuke went to recover their "kidnapped" childhood friend, Hamaji. "Princess" is also probably the one who gave water to the five travelers, which resulted in their deaths. Though both Souske and his "shadow" hold Shino as the most important person in their lives, the "shadow" seems to be obsessed with Shino. Sousuke's shadow also holds many of Sousuke's childhood memories, which scares Shino in later episodes when he realizes Sousuke does not seem complete. Quotes Trivia *Sosuke's surname Inukawa 'means "dog" (犬) ('inu) and "river" (川) (kawa). *Sosuke is popular with the animals especially dogs, even liked by Yatsufusa. *Sosuke can cook and clean well. *Sosuke's character songs are called Nothing Was Lost and Junketsu (with Shino Inuzuka). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Church Category:Eight Dog Warriors